


Floral Tea Sucks

by Lupo (LupoLight)



Series: 2020 DBH Rarepairs Week [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Confession, DBH Rarepairs Week, Day 1, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Flowers, Gavin's Ex was an ass, Hanahaki Disease, I looked at these prompts and went feral you guys, Language of Flowers, Multi, Past Domestic Violence, dbhrarepairsweek, slight blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight/pseuds/Lupo
Summary: #DBHRarepairsWeekGavin's had Hanahaki before, he knows the signs, knows how it progresses. Doesn't make it any easier when it infects him in the very beginning of spring, doesn't make it any less painful. If it was for anyone other than someone he was sure hated him, this would be easy. Confess and move on.This was fixing to be a really long year.
Relationships: Captain Allen/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Series: 2020 DBH Rarepairs Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683121
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	Floral Tea Sucks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adsdragonlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsdragonlover/gifts).



> Eyyyy starting off rarepair week with a bang huh! I love Hanahaki AUs and couldn't resist spouting the language of flowers, and HankVin is a huge weakness of mine. Warning for Gavin's ex in the beginning! This is honestly a lot softer than it seems I promise.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta for this- Ads! They're so nice to help out with this!

Gavin knew Hank since he was young. When he first met the man, he was in the throws of the mythical, bullshit disease known as Hanahaki. Gavin had gotten in a fight, protecting one of his friends, and unlike the other kid- he didn’t run when the sirens came. Hank Anderson was calm, listened to his and his buddies' stories, and was going to let Gavin, only sixteen, off with a warning.   
  
Of course then the coughing had to start, aggravated by the fight, and petunia petals spilled from his mouth. The man was surprised, but Gavin assured him he would confess, he was just waiting for an upcoming party.

If only anyone had told Gavin the meaning behind gifting petunias to someone.

It was nice at first. Of course Jackson returned his feelings, and Gavin pressed the flowers, leaving some dried in a jar. A cute memento to what he hoped would be a great relationship.

They both wanted to be police officers, both were aiming for academy after high-school. Gavin’s grades were better, and he ran track along with the musicals in school. His boyfriend was a wrestler, and while his grades weren’t near Gavin’s, he didn’t have motivator of trying to not live in his brother’s shadow. They were enough for each other, and they took it slow.

Then Gavin had to get out. Out of that house, away from his parents, away from Elijah’s sudden inventions. Jackson offered to let Gavin move in with him, his apartment was big enough. Gavin took the offer, and things- took off from there. Not exactly in a direction Gavin expected either.

Jackson was- rough. They were by no means letting anything get in the way of graduating, and when it continued into academy, they had less time for each other. So when they got time alone, it was passionate, bruising- terrifying sometimes. Gavin wasn’t worried, though his friends were. Tina especially, and when she would steal him away some nights, Jackson would get so pissed.

The second time he met Hank Anderson was after one of their fights. They both were officers, and it wasn’t exactly a secret what they were up to. Hank had approached him afterwards, and they sat and talked. That’s when Gavin learned the man was pretty chill despite his rank. Nothing much came out of the talk other than Gavin needed to watch out for himself, and Gavin thanked him before he ran off to work a case.

After that, they didn’t last half a year. The fights got worse, their time spent together was less often and more violent. Several times did Tina come over to help Gavin after a particularly bad drop. It was one of these times that Tina told him he needed to break it off.

So he did. It was a hard break up- he had to move, grab his things, go on his own finally. The apartment he got was shady as fuck, but it was affordable, and the landlord liked the idea of having a police officer in the building. As long as Gavin didn’t cause trouble. Jackson transferred to another department, closer to his place, and Gavin stayed at Central.

He poured himself into his work, focusing the energy he had from the breakup into being the best damn cop, and hopefully detective, they ever had. Of course he stepped on more than a few toes- if he saw an opportunity he took it, uncaring for who he had to step over to get it. Tina was supportive of him, and with one good friend, he felt unstoppable. It took three years and one big case where Gavin chased and caught the guy _himself_ to get a promotion to detective.

The third time he truly met Hank Anderson was soon after that. Hank invited the whole of the building to his bachelor party, and Gavin was all too happy to join in on the fun. Hank was getting married, and everyone was celebrating. Seeing his chance, Gavin introduced himself properly to the man, and a professional friendship formed.

While Hank was better at dealing with Red Ice, Gavin was better at disappearing. He got into gangs and dismantled them from the inside out, he messed around in street alleys and walked the sidewalks enough to almost map out his part of Detroit by heart. He was rough when he needed to be, and could smooth talk a car off a racer. Some called him manipulative, he liked to think of it as cunning. Hank and him talked, and of course he helped with Hank’s cases when he could.

But that’s all it was. Professional but friendly. When Hank loudly exclaimed he was having a kid, right after his promotion, Gavin didn’t hesitate to chip into a fund being collected to give to the man. If it was a bit more than the others, that was for him and him alone to know. 

Two years later Hank and his wife separated. Hank was so busy with a case that it put a strain on them, and soon Cole was spending weekends with Hank instead of all the time. Gavin was one of the people Hank had asked to help him move, and he was happy to help. He learned they weren’t officially divorced, but Hank had moved from wearing his ring to keeping it in his pocket.

It was a year later that Gavin and others from the bullpen were hanging out at Jimmy’s with Hank. Several beers in, Hank had flirted with the very straight and not having it guy hustling people at pool. Needless to say, everyone had to keep a fight from breaking out, and Gavin was surprised he was the most sober one there. Thus he was tasked with keeping an eye on Hank.

After that, Gavin was around Hank more often. Sure they still worked different cases, but sometimes they overlapped and even Fowler was impressed with how fast those cases were solved.

Then Hank lost his kid, and he changed. Gavin tried, at first, to check up on the other. It ended in drunken fights, and with cases rising and piling up, Gavin couldn’t focus on Hank. It hurt to lose a friend, but Hank’s burden wasn’t his to carry. They were just friends after all, and that was all that the other seemed to want. Years passed like this, and Gavin found himself missing the man. The one who showed up to work wasn’t Hank, and soon Gavin was alone again.

Then Connor happened. Gavin hated that Hank, the drunken idiot that couldn’t care less what happened, was paired with Cyberlife’s most advanced model. Cyberlife’s most advanced model, that was a deviant hunter. Gavin until that point had kept quiet about his opinion on androids, mostly because it was conflicted. At first he was proud of them, proud of his half-brother, proud that they came so far. 

Then Chloe deviated, and Gavin was- amazed. Awestruck. Him and Elijah had spent hours debating on the implications of deviancy, and who the first deviant could be.

Then something happened, something between Cyberlife and Elijah. Elijah stepped down from being CEO, and androids became more specialized and less  _ unique _ . Gavin hated Cyberlife- Gavin didn’t hate androids.

Connor the exception. When Hank aimed at  _ him _ over Connor, it fucking stung. Sure, it wasn’t the first time in the last three years Gavin was at the business end of Hank’s gun, but here, in the  _ workplace _ ? He swore, stomping out and masking everything with a face of indifference and anger.

He watched as Hank improved over the week, worried that Connor would hurt him somehow- leave him behind, get him killed in pursuit of his own mission. Sure his Hank stopped existing, but there was always a chance he could come back right? He’d pressure Connor when he caught the shit alone, he could see slight signs of deviancy in the guy after all, but then it all came to a head when Hank took on Perkins for Connor.

For a deviant hunter to take down Jericho. Gavin had to stop him- if Jericho fell, then the revolution died before it could begin. He had to try. And he did.

And he failed.

After that Gavin didn’t see Hank or Connor for a while. He claimed to have a concussion from Connor and did his own thing until the revolution succeeded, with the plastic prick’s help. The day after he returned to work, and there was no Hank. There was no either of them until after the new year actually, and then they were both back. Together, like nothing ever changed. Except everything had.

Hank was actually cleaned up. Handsome even, wearing a nice shirt with his old snow coat over top it. His hair had been treated and tied back, his beard cleaned and neatly trimmed, and he even just- looked better. Bright smile on his face and his voice warm as he spoke with someone, he reminded Gavin so much of the guy he was way before Cole happened. Then Connor was coming in behind him, a light blue button up under a DPD jacket with matching pants. He looked alright, but it took Tina snickering before Gavin focused on his terminal.

Everyone welcomed them back, commenting on Hank’s new look and commenting on Connor’s march. Gavin refused to get up- he was drowning in work because of those two and while he  _ might’ve _ forgiven Connor for what he did before the revolution… He didn’t forgive him for being the one Hank picked. He sure as hell didn’t want to deal with Hank either, not wanting to hear his shit about the evidence room incident.

It was a hectic week with them being brought back. Apparently Connor brought back two friends for the DPD too- his unreleased successor, RK900, and his ‘evil’ twin, as Hank called him, Sixty. They were alright, RK900 had yet to deviate so he specifically worked within the bullpen, per Jericho’s request. Sixty was a little shit, but Gavin was kinda amused by that. It wasn’t long til the two were paired together to work on Hank and Connor’s new team, tackling android related cases specifically.

Hank looked alive though, with the three around him. Happy, smiling, laughing. It spread towards other officers, Hank chatting merrily with Collins again, and Chris and even Tina. Never Gavin. It didn’t sting because he expected it, and had too much to focus on.

However, that didn’t stop him from looking. From listening, as they would all talk together. From listening as Hank would explain certain things, as Hank would act as inbetween. He was good at keeping people calm, and Gavin wanted to groan.

That’s probably what brought him to this point. Seeing the old Hank, remembering how it used to be, remembering how they used to be friends. He was coughing in front of the sink after having enough of the noise, when he spotted petals. “No no no- not again fuck fuck-” Scooping out the flowers, it wasn’t hard to recognize them. Blue violets and iris. 

He could feel the tickle in his throat, and nearly punched the mirror, hand hovering an inch in front of it. ‘ _ FUCKING HANAHAKI. _ ’ Gavin had heard, when he got it the first time, that he was doomed for life unless he was open about his feelings. He was not known for being open about his feelings, so he avoided catching them. Annoyed beyond belief, he tossed the petals towards the trash can and headed out. “Gavin?” He stopped at the voice, looking to the source: a very concerned Tina. “You seem extra pissed off.”

“Wonderful tact bish,” he grumbled, walking over to her anyways. The case was the last thing on his mind, so he could bullshit a bit with Tina. “Yeah I got a cough again.”

“You haven’t started smoking again have you?”

“Tina you know I quit that habit when I left shitbag-fuckass long ago.” She frowned, and Gavin found himself looking over at the problem himself. Except he was looking over here, and grey eyes met blue. Gavin swallowed and looked away, before he was forced to cough.

  
  
“Holy shit you sound like you're about to hack up a furball.” Swallowing petals was like drinking floral tea but without the tea part. It was like drinking hand soap. He kept a hand over his mouth so they couldn’t escape and swallowed back. Thankfully Hanahaki numbed the body to any toxins while it infested inside you. No, the only relief from the flowers would be a bullet or a knife.

“Wait Gavin-” Gavin shook his head, he couldn’t have this conversation. Not now, not so early. Tina frowned but backed off. The topic moved on, talking about his latest case, but eventually Gavin had to sit down and work.

The next day was no better. He went over the list of possible people, and narrowed it down to Hank, which was- beyond annoying. He knew it was true, he did have feelings for his lieutenant. Had them for a while but it was so easy to ignore them when he was married and then when he was going through shit. 

Now they bloomed, and it was fast. No blood yet when he coughed, but it was coming, he could feel it. He came in and there was a coffee on his desk, with ‘GREED’ scribbled in perfect Cyberlife script. Blinking, he looked up, and caught Connor looking over. ‘ _ This might as well happen. _ ’ He picked up the cup, tilting it towards Connor as a thanks and sitting down, knowing full well he was walking over.

“Good morning Detective Reed.” Connor still had a friendly voice, cheerful and bright. Even now, after everything, he was polite and cheerful. Gavin wanted to tell him to fuck off. In the end, it wasn’t Connor’s fault Hank chose him. And wasn’t like he hadn’t changed too.

“Morning Conn-ack.” He started coughing, sighing as he let the petals gather in his hand and hid them in his pocket. He immediately took a drink of the coffee, looking up. “Thanks for this. Is something up?”

Connor shifted, his smile turning nervous. “Well, I… I wanted to apologize. I realize there was animosity towards us, and that you wanted to prevent me from heading to Jericho, for whatever reason. I heard you got a concussion, and that was sincerely not my intention detective.” Gavin held up his hand, a deep sigh leaving him.

“Connor you have nothing to say sorry for. You lead how many androids to a revolution? Also I was a dick to you, if anyone is owed an apology it’s you. I guess I’m sorry about aiming a gun at you. Now, can you fuck off I’m-” His voice became strained and he coughed again. “Busy.”

“Detective, that cough sounds horrible. Have you taken anything for it?” Shaking his head, he smiled a bit to Connor.

“Can’t take anything for what I got tincan. Now go away, last time I’ll say it nicely.” Gavin started typing on the one file he had as he said that, and cast a look towards Hank. He had been watching the whole time, and Gavin imagined it was because he was worried for Connor.

“Alright Detective Reed. Thank you, for the apology and for being open to talking with me yet.” Gavin nodded, then as Connor started to walk away he stopped typing.

“Hey Connor.” The man stopped, turning immediately.

“Yes Detecti-”

“You brought him back… So thank you for that, especially. It’s nice to finally see him back.” He subtly nodded his head towards Hank, and Connor beamed.

“You could talk to him, you know. Hank thinks you’re avoiding all of us.”

“I am.”

“Why?” For that, Gavin couldn’t say, instead coughing hard and getting up. That’s when Tina cut in, holding her hands up and standing between them.

“Hey Con-man- sorry to interrupt but I need Reed to help me with something- really important!” She turned and grabbed his elbow, dragging Gavin to stand and pulling him out. He wasn’t sure he kept all the petals in that time, unaware of the iris petals that slipped between the cracks.

Outside Tina tore into him as he leaned over and cleared his throat out. “Whoever it is Gavin, you need to just  _ tell _ him. Get it out of your chest and deal with the wilts.”

“Tina it’s still  _ winter _ .” Gavin panted and leaned against the wall, glad for the wind carrying the petals away. Winter but the weather was too warm for snow, leaving everything sopping and wet from rainwater.

“ _ Gavin _ , they’re almost about to be whole flowers, not just pieces. What’re you going to do when they start bleeding halfway through summer?” Gavin shrugged, and Tina moved in front of him.

“Tell me, please, who is it? Is it someone here in the DPD? One of the guys you met during the revolution?” Gavin closed his eyes, shaking his head again and smiling.

“T. Please. I’d rather just- put this off until it’s fall, that way I only have to go through a couple months of wilts.” Wilts- unrequited love, the rejection. Rumor was, at the beginning, you died if you were rejected. Obviously, people confessed and were rejected, but still very much alive. It just  _ felt _ like you died, when the wilted flowers all bloomed suddenly- and then died, shriveling up inside. You coughed out the dead flowers until the next cold season, and then you moved on.

“Gavin-” He finally snapped, a yelled out ‘ _ enough! _ ’ leaving him, as he felt tears in his eyes.

“If I have to deal with this, then let me deal with it the way I want to! It hurts- don’t you realize that- it fucking  _ hurts _ that I know I’ll confess and be turned down. That I’ll ruin any chance of being his friend because I saw the glimpse of him and- and-  _ phck! _ ” He moved to punch the wall but she caught his fist, soothingly rubbing his hand and opening it.

It wasn’t long after they went in. And day after day it continued. Gavin avoided the RKs, only Connor making an effort to reach out. Each day he avoided Hank, and Hank never approached him. No snide remarks, no cutting words. He would stare, every so often, enjoying the new shirt, the way his arms were starting to show hints of muscle. Enjoy his laugh, or the jokes he would tell to the group around him.

And he started to pull away too, Tina noticing first. He would turn down any attempts at Chris or Collins to join them out on the town, would cough and say he’s coming down with something. A wonderful month this lasted, Gavin having cough drops and a waste basket under his desk. He felt more tired as the days went on, and it was a slow Tuesday halfway through February that he actually debated on taking a nap in his car.

His head was on his folded arms, waiting for the ding that would indicate forensics got back to him. A couple of violet petals and a full iris flower set on his desk, leaves moving with every breath, and he was aware a petal remained in his mouth. But he was drifting off, hearing Hank’s voice carry through the bullpen. He hadn’t even noticed when it dulled down, when the world slowed and all he could feel was the petals creeping up his throat.

“Hey Reed, you sleepin- the fuck?” He was startled awake by Hank’s voice, so close- too close. His body forced up a couple more petals and they burned as they came up, but he didn’t let them escape. He couldn’t, as he looked up to see the man leaned over his desk. What was probably a confident stance was now one full of concern. “Reed, something goi-”

  
  
He didn’t finish his sentence as Gavin got up, knowing he needed distance and now. He forgot his coat as he went past Hank and Tina, skipping the elevator and taking the stairs down. More came up but he kept his hand over his mouth until he got outside. Then his knees hit the ground and he hacked, full iris flowers and blue violets now.

It was honestly fucking pretty. He always saw deep blues as good on Hank, his dress blues? Gavin was weak. When he could breathe again, leaving an iris stuck between his lips, he sat down. He came out one of the side exits so he didn’t have to worry about someone passing by. Without his coat, he felt exposed and it was an annoying feeling.

Of course he couldn’t have the peace for long, hearing ‘ _ Detective Reed! _ ’ coming from around the corner. It was bubbly and light- Connor. He looked over as the guy scanned over him, his LED yellow and then melting to red. “Detective Reed, you’re not alright.” Gavin snickered at that, removing the iris flower and holding it.

“Isn’t it ‘are you alright’ Connor? Come on, just a couple flowers.” He went to get up and Connor’s hand on his shoulder kept him down. Out of his coat pocket he pulled a water bottle and one of Gavin’s cough drops.

“Please, before you stand and I have to catch you.” Gavin sighed, but took the items offered. He swallowed down half the bottle and popped the cough drop, sticking his tongue out to see Connor crack a small smile. ‘ _ Good enough _ .’ He grinned back, getting up now. Connor looked past him to the ground. “That’s- a lot of flowers Reed.”

Gavin winced, somehow remembering ‘ _ Reed _ ’ waking him up in someone else’s voice. “Yeah. Yeah it is. Cut the shit Connor, you know what’s going on, don’tcha?” He looked over to see Connor’s puppy dog eyes.

“Hanahaki? I thought it was extremely rare.” Gavin shrugged and a cough brought up a lone petal, easily catching it out of the air.

“I thought so too. But yeah, I got the damn flowers in my lungs…”

“Because of whom, detective? It’s someone at the DPD, isn’t it?” There was no answer as Gavin tried to open the door, finding it locked.

“Mind getting us in-”

“Is it me, Reed?” Connor’s voice sounded curious and extremely confused, but it couldn’t match the confusion on Gavin’s face. “You refuse to talk about it to me, you try to push me away with each interaction, yet you resist relying on physical violence-”

“It isn’t you Connor, phck. Not that there’s anything wrong with you, but we  _ just _ got on talking terms. I’m a romantic, not a  _ hopeless _ romantic.” He snickered at the thought and Connor gave a relieved sigh, opening the door for them.

“Relieving, I’m already spoken for and that would’ve been a very awkward conversation.”

“Oh yeah, who?” He saw how Connor seemed to shy away, and Gavin couldn’t help but laugh. “Connor I’m not going to say anything, you literally just saw me cough up enough flowers for a small bouquet. Can’t be anymore embarrassed than that.”

Connor sighed, but smiled. “If you must know Gavin, it’s Markus.” Gavin whistled at that, lightly elbowing him.

“Lucky you. Can’t imagine his buddies were too happy?”

“Oh Simon wasn’t. North and Josh were ecstatic, for- different reasons… But we’re all friends now though, so it’s nice!” Gavin nodded, and the trip back up wasn’t that long at all. Connor wasn’t babying him, which he was very appreciative of.

“Sounds like you’re set. Does Hank approve?”

“Hank was the one that pushed me towards him. Something along the lines of ‘ _ missed my chance you aren’t missing yours _ ’. I tried to pry meaning from that, but that’s like getting you to confess.”

“Hah. Fair fucking point.” They pushed the doors open to their floor, and Gavin shrunk as Tina was waiting for him, RK900 waiting for Connor. “Shit.”

“Gavin! You idiotic moron!” Tina rounded into him, Connor side stepping away and grinning. Gavin looked out of the corner of his eye as the taller model tried to start an interface but Connor shook his head. There was relief that Connor wasn’t going to reveal how bad it was, and by the time Tina was done he was able to hook an arm around her.

“T, girl, chill the fuck out I just needed air. I’m perfectly fine, but I promise I won’t forget my coat next time,  _ mom _ .” She huffed, punching him in the side and a petal spat out his mouth with the sharp exhale.

“Better fucking not bitch, Gavin I will revive you just to drag your ass to the grave myself if you are stupid about this.” He snickered and they walked back in. Hank didn’t approach him, though Gavin looked over, seeing his eyes glued to them. He looked away, sighing as he probably gave the worst impression.

In another month, Fowler figured it out. Like Tina, he promised he’d confess when he needed to, because he knew he’d be rejected. It wasn’t long until most of the building knew that Gavin Reed had flowers in his lungs. And then it really fucking started. It was the fifth of March that Allen walked down, flirting and trying to pull out a confession.

Gavin wasn’t proud it took him a moment to figure out what was going on, but when he did he let out a pissed ‘ _ it’s not you Allen _ ’ only for the guy to fuck off. After that, there were a lot of guys. Chris, George, Max, Ryan- other officers he didn’t care enough about to remember. By the end of March Gavin was more than physically tired. Hank and the RK trio got a big case and were gone for a while, and it seemed to calm, only a couple petals here and there.

Then they were back and there was a loud celebration, as they busted a large gang. Gavin celebrated with everyone, toasting his coffee cup to the three at the cheer and then Hank’s eyes met his. And the coughing hit hard, muffling it with his arm and turning to his computer. He was so tired, and he debated on trying to get sleep again when he heard a voice call out.

“Hey Gavin, you got a second?” Looking over, it was indeed Hank talking to him. His heart fluttered seeing him without the coat. Connor and the boys definitely were making him eat healthy and work out, as the man had muscles _and_ roundness, tucked into a nice shirt though. He looked like he never went into depression for three years, and just- kept aging as the lieutenant that flirted with idiots at bars. 

“If this is about this Hanahaki shit, I’m real tired of people asking me about who it is Hank.” He tried to grumble, but his words lacked any venom.

“Hah no, I saw how you were with Chris and them. Didn’t expect you to turn Allen down but hey, to each their own. No I was- Connor was-” Behind him Sixty appeared. Gavin still smirked whenever he spoke, because as RK900 was smooth and Connor sweet, Sixty was dry and didn’t fuck around.

“Connor said we should invite you with us after he found images of Hank and you hanging out- several images of you two hanging out. And since Hank’s been moping-”

“Now listen here Six- I have not been-”

“Been moping since you haven’t talked to him much lately, we’re inviting you. Drinks, tonight, seven at the club ‘Livewire’.” Gavin blinked, Hank glaring at Sixty and Gavin could easily see where he was turning red. While he knew this would hurt, the idea of seeing Hank dressed up for a club-

  
  
“Yeah, sure. Hell it’s been ages since we’ve hung out- you’re right. And I’ll pay tonight, consider it my ‘congrats’.” Sixty whooped at that, heading to the other RKs. Hank looked at him and Gavin coughed, always checking the petals and flowers after. The blood was coming real soon, he could faintly taste iron.

“You know Gavin, you should just tell who it is. Even if you think they’ll reject you, it has to be better than this?” Gavin shook his head, sighing deeply.

“No, no it isn’t. I’ll ruin more things than the flowers if I confess.” This was his chance to get a friend back, first and foremost. He wasn’t going to miss it. “Get going Hank, I’ll see you tonight.”

“Right… Make sure to dress right for it.”

“Hah, should say that to you!” That got Hank to grin, and Gavin felt a piercing feeling. He managed to keep his grin til the other turned, and he clutched his chest. When he coughed quietly, he finally saw it. Small, singular drip of blood.

“ _ Shit. _ ”

The night came rather quickly. Gavin made sure not to cough in front of anyone, grabbing a paper towel to cough into over the day. When he got home, he showered and pulled out some nice clothes. A tight white button up he could leave unbuttoned, and form flattering black jeans, pulling out one of his chains to hook from two belt loops. He felt good like this, though he doubted he was going to get a chance to dance. Just in case he needed it, he grabbed some more paper towels, stuffing them into a pocket and then his wallet into the opposite.

Of course he was there somewhat early, twenty minutes, so he just sat in the car, humming along to music on the radio. Five minutes before they were supposed to meet he got out, waiting out front for everyone. Not long of course, as within two minutes he saw Hank’s car and an automated one behind it.

Everyone looked- good honestly. Hank and Connor stepped out of Hank’s car, Connor wearing some t-shirt with some silly dog pun on it and jeans. Hank wore, and he swore his heart stopped, Hank wore a  _ tight _ ‘Knights of the Metal Death’ v-neck, with a silver necklace and matching blacks jeans. Gavin had to remind himself the others were there and he couldn’t choke on his tongue right now.

RK900 and Sixty wore matching outfits, just opposite. The taller was in a white shirt and black vest with matching pants and a blue tie, and Sixty was in a black shirt and white vest and pants. Gavin expected a red tie but it was green, and honestly they both looked great in it. At least he wasn’t overdressed compared to them, or underdressed. An even middle. 

Hank was the first to approach him, and Gavin really hoped he didn’t imagine the way his eyes trailed over him. “Damn Gavin, you cleaned up well.” Feeling his whole body heat up, he was readying some kind of response. Sixty cut in first, snickering.

“We were all betting on what you’d show up in. I dunno, Nines, Con- who wins?” Connor chirped in next, going up to the bouncer and interfacing for all of them.

“I think it’s a tie-”

“We do obviously,” ‘ _ Nines _ ’ spoke, and Gavin liked the nickname for the guy. He cut in to stop the fight he saw coming a mile away, nodding to Nines.

  
  
“Is that a nickname I can use, or should I stick to what I was doing?” He got a blink, then a small smile from him.

“Nines is fine Detective Reed. Preferred, honestly.” Gavin gave a nod back, noting his newfound deviancy as Nines wouldn't _prefer_ anything otherwise, and stuck back as the others went in. One more deep breath, feeling every petal flutter. It was a feeling similar to butterflies in the stomach he guessed, or pneumonia at this point. The cool air settled him and he went in, following after Sixty’s vest.

Connor led them over to a table, settling in and demanding the other two join him. Which meant Gavin and Hank were settled together. Gavin could feel a cough want to start but swallowed hard, not letting this night be ruined. He sat at the end, but it was a close fit for all of them. The RKs had no problem pressing against each other, and Gavin felt it was way too telling if he chose to hang halfway off his seat instead of rest his legs against Hank’s.

“So Gavin, did you really mean it? You’re buying?” Of course Sixty was confirming it, and he snickered at that, pulling out his card.

“Tab it all to me boys, congrats on the case.” He smiled confidently, and Sixty grinned, trying to wave someone down.

“Thanks Gavin, though you really didn’t have to go and do all this,” Connor started, his smile still present though. Nines chipped in too, looking a lot more confused but still smiling.

“Yes, it was very nice of you but we could’ve paid for it.” Gavin waved them off then, shrugging.

“Hey I haven’t done this in a while, why not treat everyone.” Connor beamed at that, but he shifted oddly, Gavin catching it. His attention was taken by the waitress though, stopping at their table. Everyone ordered their drinks, Gavin not too surprised that he wasn’t the only one not drinking. Connor got a soda, though he looked at Gavin’s own . “Driving Hank home tonight?”

“Possibly.” Connor’s voice had some type of tone in it that had Gavin tilting his head. All too knowing of something, but again before he was able to question it, something distracted him. A big something.

Hank’s fucking hand was on his leg, and he looked over to see him grinning. “The little shit’s been trying to get me to go out.” Holy shit was this riling the damn flowers up. His body twitched as a petal just slid into his mouth, no cough or anything. He pressed it to the side and tried to focus on anything but the warmth of his hand.

“About damn time you did. With how you look you won’t have much trouble with that.” Nines and Connor chuckled at that, Gavin ignoring the heat in his face and instead downing some of his soda. Hank elbowed him gently, that grin never leaving as he sipped his own drink.

After that Nines started the conversation, talking about how they solved the case. The other three would chip in with their own version of how something happened, and at some point Sixty elbowed Connor to where he almost spit out some of his drink. It was honestly fun, but he couldn’t focus. Hank’s hand slid to rest comfortably on his leg, and Gavin was torn between begging for it to move, or asking  _ why _ . Hank ordered water after his first drink gone, and Gavin grinned at Connor’s approved hum

Then the conversation turned to not work. What Nines and Sixty were up to outside of it. Gavin learned Sixty was trying to get Allen to go out with him, but every attempt was ruined by this one guy on Allen’s team. Nines wasn’t interested in anybody, but he had started getting everything together for a pet snake. Connor quickly became the focus of the conversation with one comment about the snake going awry.

Watching Connor try to keep from talking about Markus’s ‘snake’ was probably what irritated the damn flowers, because him and Hank were both laughing so much at the brotherly trio. Hank’s laugh was as deep and rich as Gavin remembered and the onslaught of both hurt. “Ah phck, I’ll be right back. All this ‘snake’ talk has made me need to empty mine.” 

“That sucks for you- don’t get lost on the way back Gavin.” Sixty giggled at that, and Gavin flipped him off, obviously not meaning it. He slid out of the table, and went for the bathrooms when he found them.

He made no move towards a urinal, instead leaning over a sink and coughing. Full flowers, stained with blood, the drops coming out into the sink. It burned now, a constant pain. A constant reminder. The warmth of Hank’s hand was still on his leg, and he curled into the sink a bit, as the thought brought more petals into the sink. He heard the door open and then a sharp inhale. “Got it bad for someone?”

He looked to the stranger, blonde hair, undercut, younger than himself. Not bad looking, not his type. He offered a smile anyways though, nodding and then coughing one more time to get the rest out. He got the water to run, cleaning his face off, and then washed his hands anyways. “Yikes. Good luck with that pal.”

“Hah, thanks.” Moving for the door, he nearly jumped a mile as it was Connor standing there. “Fucking hell Connor, gonna give me a hea-”

  
  
“You sounded worse, at the table.” Gavin blinked, before sighing as he realized what he was saying.

“It’s fine, don’t worry alright? Tonight’s just to have fun Connor.” Connor frowned, but followed him back. Gavin took the initiative, grinning as he spoke to the group. “Hope you fuckers didn’t miss me.”

“We didn’t, though it is your turn to talk Gavin~” Sixty’s voice was song-like, and he wondered how many drinks the poor guy had. Gavin sat down beside Hank, Connor across on his own end, and he had to ignore the worried look. 

“Talk about what?”

“Well, we've been wondering what Gavin Reed does in his free time nowadays. Noticed you aren’t going out much.” Hank’s voice sounded so interested, and Gavin would’ve winced if he wasn’t so easily distracted by him.

“Haven’t been wanting to hang out much, got other things going on. I mostly just take of Doa and Bastard nowadays.” He admitted, looking away then. “Shit, sorry if you guys expected something big but- work first ya know?” Hank was the one to press, humming and Gavin saw as he finished the water he pushed the cup aside.

“Any good cases?” Now that was something he could talk about, and he got some laughs out of the table. Eventually the conversational baton ended back up in Connor’s hands, talking about mishaps in interrogations, and then Gavin couldn’t give a zero fuck.

An arm wrapped itself behind his head, resting casually there. Gavin looked to the man, but he didn’t even blink, listening to Connor say- something about Nines causing someone to scream in fear. His heart was so damn loud and he stared at his cup as if it would explain this. Then a voice was right beside his ear, whispering and Gavin felt warmth hit him like a freight train-

“You good with this?” Hank was asking if this was ok. Hank. Fucking.  _ Hank. _

“More than. You’re good.” Then his arm shifted so that his hand was hanging over his shoulder and no one even noticed yet. Gavin let himself melt and felt the pain ease just a bit. Hank was wearing some really nice cologne too and damn, he wanted to know just why he looked so good.

Then the trance broke as Sixty spoke up, and Gavin wanted to strangle the fucker. “Well don’t you two look comfy.” He didn’t even realize he closed his eyes until he opened them to glare weakly. Connor even elbowed Sixty, LED running yellow. Hank seemed to take it in stride, shrugging at the two.

“I sure as hell am.” ‘ _ I am so fucked. _ ’ Gavin relaxed a bit since Hank seemed fine to acknowledge- whatever this was. What was this? Gavin didn’t want to hope it was anything more than hanging out, but he was so damn comfortable-

“Gavin, you’re very quiet.” Connor’s voice was curious, and he felt- he was close enough holy  _ fuck _ \- Hank tense up.

“I could tell you guys about the time I interrogated this Italian fucker that smuggled  _ pasta sauce _ into the room.” Hank relaxed and Gavin was so happy about that.

“Where did he even  _ hide _ it? You checked him right?”

“Rookie did, or so he said.” He began to tell them all about the interrogation, Hank having pressed closer at some point. It devolved into giggles, and then they all realized Sixty and Nines were getting to their limits when the two started people watching, making bets on who was taken, who was cheating, and things like that. Gavin looked out to the crowd of dancers, and set his hand down on Hank’s leg, like he had with him. It couldn’t be possible, he reasoned, that Hank was doing any of this in a flirtatious way.

Then the hand around his shoulder moved to lay on it, and then lower, and the arm was behind his back and hand on his side.  _ ‘Hank is fucking holding me _ .’ He swallowed, looking back over to Hank who looked at his refilled water. Gavin definitely noticed he wasn’t drinking either, and then Connor was speaking up. “Ok, Hank- do you think you can ride home with Gavin? I need to take these two home before they get out of this table and try to prove that these people are cheating.”

Nines spoke up, pouting and it looked hilarious. “Hey! It’s a legitimate assumption!” Sixty and Nines started bickering and Gavin stepped in, laughing softly.

“I got Hank tincan- get going with them. You good with this Ha-”

“Yeah, I’m about to strangle these boys myself.” Gavin couldn’t stop the chuckle, and as Connor got the other RKs out of the booth, he expected that Hank would move away. He didn’t, if anything the hand went lower on his side. 

“Hank, if you need anything, you’ll call? And remember, water between each drink and-” Hank grumbled, getting a grin out of Gavin.

“I know I know, jeez son, I’m the older one here.”

“Don’t give me that. As I was saying- water between  _ each _ drink, and for everyone’s sake say something. I’m tired of hearing about it!” Gavin blinked, looking to Connor with a raised eyebrow.

“Hearing about wh-” Hank suddenly squeezed his side and there was a rumble in his voice that sent all the blood in Gavin’s body south.

“I will for fuck’s sake! Getting going you brat, and make sure your brothers don’t get into trouble.” Connor laughed at that, then winked to Gavin. A weird feeling settled in his chest as he watched Connor leave, and when he turned to question Hank, he saw the grin he had and nearly coughed there and then.

“Never thought they’d leave honestly- you good being here with me Gavin? Like old times.” Gavin swallowed. It was like old times, except now they were older and one was dying over the other.

“If it wasn’t for the noise it’d almost be like moving you into your house again.” Hank hummed to that, before pushing Gavin- easily, Gavin forgot how strong the other was- out of the booth. “Hey!”

“Well, we can solve the noise problem, and get out of here. Connor didn’t say we had to stick around here, and I know a place that’s more our style.” Gavin blinked, then laughed at that. Yeah, a club was the last place Gavin expected Hank to be in, and honestly he hadn’t been in one since he hung out with Tina.

“Sounds good to me, lead the way.” He didn’t expect the hand that wrapped around his wrist but he didn’t pull away either. Hank lead them out, and the warm night around felt good. “My car right?” Hank nodded, and he took the lead, glad Hank didn’t let go. Getting to the car they finally had to separate, and he was so glad he kept it as clean as his desk. He could feel a cough coming on, and held his chest.

“How bad is it?” Gavin looked over, and he knew he wasn’t imaging the concern, or the sadness in the other’s voice and face.

“Blood, full flowers, it’s- yeah.”

“Why don’t you just tell him? I mean, if you’re so sure he’ll say no, just- tell him and then you can move on to someone who won’t?” He sounded frustrated, Gavin realized, and the detective couldn’t remember seeing those eyes so emotional in a long time.

“I- I will tonight Hank, but let’s head to that place first. Enjoy the night- you’re supposed to be celebrating.” Yeah, he’d wait until Hank was home, and call him, and then he could avoid going into work while he puked wilts-

“Alright- here I’ll type the address in.” Hank tapped on his GPS and Gavin focused on following the directions. He realized where they were going as he parked in the empty parking lot. Hank went to this park a lot, he remembered they both got out.

“Really, the bridge park?” Hank snickered, looking at Gavin after a moment.

“Private, quiet, and there’s a burger joint down the road if we get hungry.”

“Won’t Connor give you shit for that?”

“Not if you don’t tell him.” Gavin zipped his mouth shut, walking to his side with a grin. They went over to a bench, and Gavin watched as the man completely ignored the actual sitting area. Instead he sat on the back of the bench, and there was no stopping the laugh.

“How the hell did it take me, til  _ after _ you were married, to realize you liked guys too?” Gavin shook his head, grinning more as one hand settled on his jutted-out hip.

“Wasn’t too confident then, with trying to get promoted and all, so I don’t blame you. You going to gawk all day Gavin or join me?” Shaking his head again, he joined the other, and immediately the arm was around him again.

Without the excuse of the club’s closeness, or trying to get comfortable, Gavin’s heart hurt. “Hank,  _ what _ are you doing?” He looked to him, hiding his confusion and hope behind narrowed eyes and thin lips.

“Shit- too much? It’s been a while Gavin,” he started to remove his arm and Gavin huffed.

“Been a while since  _ what _ .” Hank looked to him then, blinking before he started laughing. Which irritated Gavin and had fear settling in his gut. Which of course, irritated the flowers. He hopped off the bench as he started to hack, the flowers coming out easily.

Hank was beside him quickly, rubbing his back. “Shit- Gavin…” The coughing was quick but the flowers were everywhere, undeniable in their bloody presence. “Gavin, please, you idiot, just tell me who it is. You trust me right? You used to at least- listen I-”

“ _ FUCK. _ ” His loud curse cut the man off, and Gavin stood up, looking to Hank, knowing a petal was caught in the blood on his lips. A pretty mockery of his feelings. “Why are you so damn insistent to know too! You- we- we haven’t talked in so long and now this is happening- I-”

Hank pulled him in for a hug, and Gavin blinked as he realized his face was red with anger and confusion. “Gavin listen. I’m sorry for these last three years. I know you tried, you all did, but you kept trying long after the other’s to keep an eye on me.” Hank pulled back completely, arms crossed over his chest. “And I treated you like shit- all of you. But you especially, hell- I aimed my gun at you what- seven? Ten? Times over three years, and you didn’t back down. Connor has helped me realize this, and I’ve been avoiding talking to you because I was pretty sure you wouldn’t forgive me.”

Gavin noticed how the words sounded familiar to Connor’s and his own outside of the DPD. “I realize you wouldn’t be like that when you and Connor talked but I- shit- I still couldn’t get the nerve to talk to you. Not exactly the most approachable guy in the bullpen are ya. But then, every time I’d catch you staring I felt like a million dollars, and every time you’d look away I wanted to snap- get you to keep your eyes on me. Connor got tired of hearing me bitch about this and told me- to make a move. That I might not be able to if that guy didn’t reject you and- fuck nothing like a spur in your ass like losing your chance twice.”

Hank’s laugh this time wasn’t like in the club. It was sad and Gavin hated it. “So I tried- but I realized when I saw you tonight- what the hell am I supposed to say? I’m an old, divorced recovering alcoholic- and you’re a rising star detective. So I just- enjoyed being by your side Gav. And I pushed too far, but I’m just begging to know who the hell I lost to this time. Can you give your lieutenant that at least?”

There were literal crickets in the silence, the noise of the bridge far off. Gavin couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and he felt everything in him react violently. He wiped his mouth, looking at the pair of iris and blue violet flowers in his hand. “Gavin ple-”

“Idiot.” Gavin held his other hand over his eyes, letting the flowers fall out of his hand as he started to laugh. “We’re both- fucking idiots.” He just laughed a bit, and heard Hank join in then.

“No denying that, but I don’t see how-”

“Hank it’s fucking  _ you _ . It’s been you and I’ve been so sure you’d say no because- why would you say yes? I aimed a gun at Connor and you picked him over me and phck, it hurts so damn much but I respected the choice because of course. He’s better for you, and it’s  _ me _ we’re talking about. I had years while you were a lieutenant to make a move and I never did, too proud and too dumb to accept you were looking.” Gavin coughed once, and heard Hank step closer.

“Then  _ say it _ Gavin, just fucking say it.” Looking to Hank, he could see the desperation in his voice in his face. There wasn’t any fear now to say it, yet to bare himself after they both had been so stupid.

“I love you. I love you Hank and I may have loved you for a while. I-” He didn’t finish his sentence as Hank was the one to grab the front of his shirt and pull him in for a kiss. And it was gone- a fizzle of warmth in his chest like melting heat on the inside. Like bubbling champagne, it was just gone, and Gavin melted into the kiss, his own hands moving to cup Hank’s face.

“Fucking idiots, the both of us,” Hank was panting a bit as he broke the kiss, and Gavin couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yeah, a perfectly idiotic match. Keep kissing me ass, I’m not letting you get away with just one kiss now.”

“Love you too prick, and I didn’t mention private for fun.”

Gavin couldn’t feel his lips in the morning.


End file.
